Diavolo/IF's version
A PS2 styled Diavolo, as the surprisingly smooth sprites would suggest. Though Diavolo has a button layout somewhat akin to ''Heritage for the Future, the actual playstyle is rather stiff and awkward. Depsite this, the character is capable of dealing out nasty damage if used right, with boss-character traits, but the A.I. isn't very boss-worthy.'' Gameplay Diavolo is a 6-button character, opting to use and for attacks, and to toggle Stand mode and to dodge. Unlike other JJBA characters with Stand mode, Diavolo can still dodge if his Stand is out. Like many other JJBA characters, Diavolo has a Stand mode where his moveset will change considerably depending on whether or not his stand King Crimson is out. Only certain buttons will work depending on whether or not his Stand is active. He is also capable of Heritage for the Future akin mechanics, such as dodges and dashing normals. However, Diavolo has many traits that separate him from said game- for one, he only uses for normals while his Specials are mapped to , , and . His moveset also undergoes major changes while his Stand is active, not like other characters where their attacks only undergo minor trait changes. His attacks can also be somewhat overpowered, as the majority of them deal massive damage, putting them on par with some level 3 Hypers. His active Stand attack is a fullscreen ground pound and takes away a large portion of the opponents life. In addition, Diavolo can slow down time which can be exploited for as long as his Stand is out, though to balance these attacks out, they are quite slow in speed and some have power requirements, limiting Diavolo's ability to win matches simply by spamming specific attacks, though strangely power-costing attacks will actually give Diavolo some power back if they hit. Diavolo is also somewhat slow and cannot perform combos well, though his traits make him also easy to play since he has single-button commands, but still viable given his powerful but slow playstyle, which makes him act like a playable boss. One thing to keep in mind when fighting Diavolo is that he will be pushed back farther than other characters when he is hit, making him harder to combo. He is also immune to on the ground attacks. While Diavolo appears to have humanly-impossible A.I. commands, it goes unused. Thusly, he uses the default A.I. It's rather easy to beat, as the A.I. won't take advantage of his moves. As such, while Diavolo has boss-style traits, he is unfortunately unfitting as a boss character. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | King Crimson must be inactive| }} | King Crimson must be active Uses 500 power| }} | King Crimson must be inactive| }} |King Crimson must be active| }} 'Others' |Slows down time King Crimson must be active| }} | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Edits Videos Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Stand Users Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with sourced sprites }}